Weakness
by LuciousLadyLucius
Summary: Lust and Envy discuss thoughts on being human. Slight LustXEnvy, oneshot. Took me about half an hour but I think its not too bad, please review


_**An: Really random LustXenvy thing I decided to write, coz I was bored.**_

_**This is set just after Lust became a homunculus. Sooooo...yeah**_

* * *

Lust sat on the rooftop, her long black hair billowing out against the starry sky, she watched a woman on the ground, a sad and silly scene; a girl with water leaking from her eyes.

"Pathetic aren't they!" said a voice. Lust turned her head to see another homunculus standing behind her, Envy, with his long green hair, his strange attire and his anger etched in his features.

"Pathetic" she repeated "Why does she have water from her eyes…"

"She's crying, it's a human weakness. When there emotions build up, for happy or for sad they can't express it, so they have tears" he said disgustedly, his violet eyes glaring at the human girl

"Tears…I think I remember them" she pondered

"Well I don't" he said sharply "We homunculi don't cry"

"Can we?" she asked softly as the woman she was watching sat down on a roadside and buried her head in her arms

"Can we what?"

"Can we cry? Or are Homunculi incapable of it?" she whispered sadly. Envy stood still, he was unsure. He was the oldest homunculus; he was supposed to know all the answers. He himself had never cried. But was it because he vowed not too. He had never seen Greed, Gluttony or Pride cry. Nor the old Lust, or the recently dead Sloth. But were they capable of it?

Envy did not answer her question "Envy?" she prompted

"Ask the master" he shrugged "Homunculi can do everything, and anything. Why should you want to cry of all the stupid things!"

"We can't do everything and anything...we cannot die"

"Why do wish for all these human weaknesses. Homunculi have everything they need. They have no need for tears or death, why when they have everything they could possibly need?"

"Can they love? That is not a weakness is it?"

"Your name is Lust! You have no need for love" Envy growled. He walked closer towards her and sat down beside her on the roof edge. "Lust and love have nothing to do with each other, you have no heart, you are a recreation of the joys of the flesh."

"Humans can have both"

"That is why we are not human"

"But we once were! If homunculi are so wonderful then why can we not do all these things which could make us whole again"

"You think if you could cry, love or die, that would make you human? You fool Lust, it is not so simple!" he growled "If you want to be one of these things you-"

"-must find the philosopher's stone...I know" she finished "I was just wondering"

"You've been a wonderer ever since you joined us Lust, asking questions as soon as you had been fed the stones, before you had even seen your self in a looking glass...and when you did...you simply wondered"

"I wondered if I looked similar to who I had been"

"I do not know. I never saw you as a human"

"Thats why I was wondering, nobody knew the answers, not even _That Person"_

"Why do you need answers, when you have forever to find out for yourself?"

"I don't want forever"

"But you have it"

"I wish to be happy, to have a normal life, to be born, to live, to die. To love or cry" she stroked her black hair. Suddenly in a most random and shocking moment, the ultimate lance threw her spear like fingers towards the girl, stabbing her. Envy gave a low whistle as the girl screamed, and collapsed in a pool of blood.

"Humans don't do that" he smirked "You are contradicting yourself Lust"

"Why should she be able to cry, when I know I can't"

Envy placed a pale hand under her chin and examined her delicate heart shaped face.

"Now Lust, remember Envy is MY name not yours"

"Mine is Lust" she said coldly

"I know" he smiled

"I'm not going to sleep with you" she growled "You are a cold hearted abomination"

"I had no wish to sleep with you anyway!" Envy sneered "And I am not cold hearted, I am a heartless"

"But you were hinting at it" she glared pushing away his hand away from her face at last

"I did no such thing Lust!" he stood up and stormed away. Lust jumped on to her feet and followed him, grabbing his arm she pulled him towards her, she kissed him, a cold chaste kiss on his cold chaste lips. Envy closed his eyes and pulled away. He opened them again and looked at Lust, he realised there was something falling down his cheek.

"There, I made you cry Envy" she smirked

fin

* * *

**Please review **


End file.
